


Fairly Competent

by esteefee



Series: Fair Trade [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read about Stephen Hawking being ill, and wrote a short snippet in the <i>Fair Trade</i> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairly Competent

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic read by Wihluta](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fairly-competent).

"Oh, this isn't good," Rodney said, and John looked up from his comic book to see Rodney staring into his laptop, his face pinched in a concerned frown.

"What's up?"

"Stephen Hawking is ill. They had to rush him to the hospital." Rodney shrugged awkwardly. "I've met him a few times, you know. He isn't...completely inept."

"Why, Rodney—that was almost a compliment, I think." John put down the comic and limped over to where Rodney was hunched in front of the screen. Putting his hands on Rodney's shoulders, John gave them a little squeeze. "Pretty smart guy, I hear."

"Yes. I would even go so far as to say he's a fairly competent theoretical physicist." Rodney's voice sounded a little husky.

John leaned over and scanned the article. "It says they expect him to recover."

"Yes, but considering that's coming from a bunch of voodoo-hoodoo magical-thinking practitioners of pseudo-science—"

"He'll be okay," John said with confidence. "Wait and see."

"All right. If you say so." But Rodney turned around and nudged his forehead against John's belly, and John rested his hand on the back of Rodney's neck in response.

"I say so," John said, and made a wish.

 

_End._


End file.
